Die Macht des Blutes
by OMariquitaO
Summary: Hermine wird von einem Vampir gebissen. Hilfe bei bei der Führung ihres neuen Lebens bekommt sie unerwartet von Snape. Doch dabei helfen, zu entscheiden, wer sie ist und für wen sie ihr Leben riskiert, kann er nicht. Und auch Lucius Malfoy hat seine Pläne
1. Nächtlicher Übergriff

**Einige von euch kennen diese Geschichte vielleicht noch. Es gibt sie noch auf allerdings unter einem anderen Namen von mir. Die story lag wegen Zeitmangels ziemlich lange brach, aber auch wenn ich jetzt nicht wirklich mehr Zeit habe, habe ich trotzdem ein paar Kapitel weiter geschrieben und den Anfang etwas überarbeitet. Allerdings hatte ich ziemlich oft Probleme unter meinem alten Namen reinzukommen, keine Ahnung warum. Deshalb poste ich sie jetzt einfach noch mal und lösche die andere Version…sofern ich in meinen Account komme.**

**Ich hoffe natürlich, dass sich ein paar alte Leser wieder hierher verirren und natürlich dass ein paar Neue dazu kommen. Wie regelmäßig ich posten werde, weiß ich allerdings nicht (Abistress), aber vielleicht macht euch das Lesen ja doch Spaß.**

**So, genug gelabert, jetzt geht´s los oder besser gesagt weiter. Dies sind erstmal noch die alten Kapitel, die ich nach und nach hochlade, aber spätestens am Wochenende kommt ein neues.**

**Inhalt: **Hermion wird von einem Vampir gebissen. In ihrem Leben verändert sich einiges und nicht unbedingt zum Guten. Hilfe bei diesen Veränderungen bekommt sie von Personen, von denen sie sie eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte, u.a. Severus Snape.

**Charaktere: **Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy,… na ja, ne ganze Menge eben.

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts

Eure Meinung, Kritik, Anregungen und Vorschläge würden mich natürlich sehr interessieren. ;)

**-1- Nächtlicher Übergriff**

Sie sollte nicht hier sein!

Die am Tage so freundlichen Gassen warfen nun bedrohliche Schatten und das vor ein paar Stunden noch so gemütlich wirkende Straßengewirr war zu einem unüberschaubaren Labyrinth geworden.

Das Licht, das aus den vielen Fenster hinaus auf die Straße schien, wirkte keinesfalls beruhigend, wie man vielleicht annehmen sollte, sondern ließ das kalte Kopfsteinpflaster noch unfreundlicher wirken.

Hermine wusste, dass sie sich mit ihren unheimlichen Gedanken nicht gerade weiter half, aber sie konnte auch nicht gegen sie ankämpfen.

_Ruhig Hermine, du hast schon schlimmeres erlebt, als dich nachts noch in Hogsmeade aufzuhalten. Gleich werde ich auf die Hauptstraße kommen und von dort schnell nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wo mich irgendein Lehrer – bei meinem Glück wahrscheinlich Snape- auflesen und eine Strafarbeit verhängen wird._

Hermine hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass der Gedanke an Snape tröstlich auf sie wirken könnte, doch im Moment stand Snape für Hogwarts und damit für Sicherheit.

_Hogsmeade ist auch sicher! Was denke ich da nur!_

Das hatte sie nun davon in den wirklich kleinen Buchladen, den sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte, hinein gegangen zu sein. Er hatte keine Fenster gehabt und die Tür war verhangen gewesen.

Hermine war so hingerissen von den verstaubten alten Büchern gewesen, dass sie vor lauter Schmökern die Zeit vergessen hatte und aus dem gemütlich Sessel, in dem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte, erst aufgeschreckt wurde, als der schrullige, aber liebenswerte Verkäufer sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass er nun schließen würde.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte der Alte ihr sogar angeboten, sie zu ihrer Schule zurückzubringen. Und als Hermine dankend abgelehnt hatte, war er nur weiter beharrlich geblieben.

Doch Hermine hatte den alten Mann nicht weiter bemühen wollen und ihm versichert ihre Freunde würden an der nächsten Ecke auf sie warten. Erst da schien er beruhigt.

Hermines erster Gedanke als sie den Laden verlassen hatte war der Ärger gewesen, den sie ohne Zweifel von McGonagall bekommen würde, inzwischen wäre es ihr allerdings lieber, schon in deren Büro zu sitzen und eine Strafpredigt über sich ergehen zu lassen, als auf den einsamen Gassen Hogsmeades zu wandeln.

War das eben ein Schatten gewesen?

Sie sollte definitiv nicht hier sein!

Unwillkürlich ging Hermine schneller. Irgendwo musste doch die Hauptstraße sein. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie noch niemals zuvor in diesem Teil von Hogsmeade gewesen war.

_Na toll, jetzt hab ich mich auch noch verlaufen!_

Nur keine Panik. Sie würde einfach nach links abbiegen, dort musste die Hauptstraße auf jeden Fall…

Da war eindeutig ein Schatten gewesen!

Hermine schluckte.

Ihre zitternde Hand griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und das Gefühl des glatten Holzes in ihrer Handfläche hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich.

„Komm raus, ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

_Das hab ich mal wieder schön hingekriegt. Memo an mich selbst: Provoziere niemals etwas, von dem du nicht weißt was es ist. Ein Todesser zum Beispiel wird es dir auf jeden Fall übel nehmen!_

„Aber erst seit kurzem." Aus dem Schatten einer Gasse hatte sich eine männliche Gestalt gelöst, die nun langsam auf Hermine zu schlenderte.

„Ich beobachte dich schon, seit du den Laden verlassen hast."

„W-wer bist du?"

Der Mann sah sie abschätzend an und sie nutzte die Zeit bis er antwortete, um ihn ebenfalls zu mustern.

Dunkelbraune Haare fielen über die eine Seite seines Gesichts, sie reichten ungefähr bis zur Mitte seiner Wange. Tiefbraune Augen beobachteten Hermine wie ein Raubtier und die schmalen und doch vollen Lippen waren zu einem unergründlichen Lächeln verzogen.

„Steve", kam schließlich die knappe Antwort, und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Also eigentlich Stephan Christopher William aus der Familie Bennet, aber ich finde meine Eltern haben sich meinen Großvätern etwas zu verpflichtet gefühlt und da man sich ja der Zeit anpassen muss, heiße ich einfach nur Steve. Und du, Süße?"

Ok, er hieß Steve. Eigentlich kein bedrohlicher Name, wie zum Beispiel Voldemort oder Lucius, obwohl… Tom hörte sich auch nicht gerade gefährlich an.

„Hermine Granger… und nenn mich nicht Süße!"

„Oh, eine kleine Rebellin!" Nun war das Lächeln eindeutig spöttisch und Hermine fühlte sich an Snape erinnert, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Snape sie nie so interessiert gemustert hatte.

Gut, dieser Steve schien auch gute 10 Jahre jünger als Snape zu sein. Hermine schätzte ihn auf Mitte 20.

„Gehörst du zu Hogwarts?"

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, was dich das angeht." _Oh, oh ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob er bei den Guten oder Bösen mitspielt. Ich sollte vorsichtiger sein_.

„Eine ganze Menge… Kennst du Potter?"

Doch ein Böser? Hermine wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte.

„Ich bin mit ihm befreundet." _Tja Mine, schon wieder die falsche Antwort_.

„Ah…eine Freundin des berühmten Harry Potter." Steve sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. „Potter kann sich glücklich schätzen eine so attraktive Freundin zu haben."

Unwillkürlich wurde Hermine rot. Was dachte dieser Steve jetzt, und überhaupt… sie wurde zwar schon öfter als hübsch bezeichnet, aber noch nie als attraktiv… und schon gar nicht von einem Mann wie Steve, der wohl alle Mädchen in Hogwarts zum schmelzen gebracht hätte.

Hermine konnte nicht anders als sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen und der intensive Blick aus braunen Augen verstärkte dieses Gefühl nur noch.

„Bist du es nicht leid in seinem Schatten zu stehen?" Die Stimme war ein rauchiges Flüstern und trotz ihrer Empörung lief Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob es ein angenehmer Schauer war.

„Er ist mein bester Freund! Wie kann ich da neidisch sein?", rief sie so fest wie möglich aus. „Und du hast kein Recht, mich so etwas zu fragen, außerdem muss ich jetzt gehen."

„Natürlich, Süße, sonst kriegst du ja Ärger von deinen Lehrern, ich möchte wetten du bist ne kleine Streberin."

Nun erblasste Hermine. An Steves Art war nichts freundliches mehr zu erkennen.

„Wette was du willst, pass nur auf, dass der Einsatz nicht zu hoch ist!", fauchte sie ihm entgegen und drehte sich dann um, um schnellen Schrittes die Straße hinunter zu gehen.

„Sieh an, die hat ja Potenzial. Wäre doch schade es nur zum Essen zu vergeuden."

Das nächste was Hermine wahrnahm, war ein fester Griff um ihre Schultern und dann ein rasender Schmerz, der sich von ihrem Hals aus im ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Ihr Zauberstab fiel kraftlos zu Boden und Hermine tat, was ihr als einzig richtiges erschien: Schreien!

**-**

Schwärze, überall nur Schwärze!

War sie tot? War dies das Jenseits?

Hörte man Stimmen im Jenseits?

„Das arme Ding, Albus, was sollen wir denn jetzt mit ihr machen?"

„Nun Minerva, das liegt ganz an Miss Granger oder was von ihr noch übrig ist."

Hörte man traurige Stimme im Jenseits?

Und Albus und Minerva, sollte ihr das nicht etwas sagen?

Langsam begann Hermines Wahrnehmung wieder zu arbeiten. Wo vorher Schwärze war, war nun ein verschwommener Nebel, als sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete.

Anscheinend lag sie in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, aber warum war es so dunkel?

„Ich glaube, sie kommt zu sich."

„Dann sind die Würfel wohl gefallen."

„Was meinst du damit, Severus?"

„Später."

Severus… Die Stimme dieser Person war angenehm dunkel. Sie hallte nicht so in ihrem Kopf wider, wie die anderen beiden.

Im Hintergrund vernahm Hermine ein leises Rascheln und dann sprach wieder diese angenehme Stimme: 

„Miss Granger, können Sie mich hören?"

Sie war dann wohl diese Miss Granger… Hermine Granger war ihr Name und die Stimmen gehörten zu ihren Lehrern.

„Was ist passiert?" Klar und kräftig klangen ihre Worte und alle im Raum zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Sie sind überfallen worden."

Nun öffnete Hermine endgültig die Augen und blickte direkt in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Schulleiters.

Recht und links von ihrem Bett standen McGonagall und Snape.

Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

Da war eine Gasse gewesen, es war dunkel und Steve war dort gewesen.

Warum erinnerte sie sich an alles so flüchtig und an Steve so genau?

„Trinken Sie das, dann geht es ihnen gleich besser."

Mechanisch griff Hermine nach der kleinen Phiole, die Snape ihr hinhielt und trank den bläulichen, bitteren Inhalt mit einem Zug aus.

Er half tatsächlich und die junge Frau spürte, wie ihr Geist wieder zu seiner alten Lebendigkeit zurückfand.

Seufzend setzte Hermine sich im Bett auf und sah ihre Professoren der Reihe nach an.

„Von wem bin ich überfallen worden? Was genau ist geschehen?"

Sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen wich Dumbledore Hermines Blick aus. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie ihn zögerlich und unentschlossen.

„Sie sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen, Hermine. Dann werden wir alles Weitere besprechen." Seine Augen sahen sie müde und voller Sorge an.

„Ich möchte mich aber nicht ausruhen. Ich fühle mich großartig!" Als Hermine kurz in sich hineinhorchte merkte sie, dass diese Aussage durchaus stimmte. Ihr tat nichts weh, sie war nicht müde und ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während sie überlegte, was wohl Albus Dumbledore so aus der Fassung gebrach haben könnte.

„Ich möchte nur endlich wissen, warum Sie alle ein Gesicht machen, als ob jemand gestorben wäre!"

Snape verzog seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln, während er sie traurig musterte. Gerade sein Verhalten ließ bei Hermine alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Snape hatte nicht besorgt auszusehen, schon gar nicht traurig!

„Genau genommen ist jemand gestorben, Miss Granger." Der Magier warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„A-aber wer?" Sofort keimte Angst in Hermine auf. Doch wohl keiner der Schüler oder gar ihrer Freunde. War es Voldemort gewesen oder einer seiner Todesser?

„Nun Miss Granger", Snape sah ihr fest in die Augen, „um ehrlich zu sein: Sie."

Hermines schrilles Lachen durchbrach die fast andächtige Stille, die ein paar Minuten nach Snapes Feststellung entstanden war.

„Professor, wenn ich tot wäre, würde ich jetzt nicht mit Ihnen reden, Sie sehen doch, dass ich lebe!" Ja, sie lebte! Eindeutig! Warum die Panik sie plötzlich zu übermannen drohte, konnte Hermine sich selbst nicht erklären.

Sie lebte ganz eindeutig: Sie atmete, hatte einen Herzschlag,…

Entsetzt stockte Hermine in ihren Gedanken und McGonagall runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als sie sah, wie ihre Schülerin plötzlich totenblass wurde.

Hermine konzentrierte sich. Sie hatte nicht ein Mal seit ihrem Erwachen bewusst geatmet- obwohl, man atmete ja gar nicht bewusst, also musste sie…

Die Gedanken stoben wirr durch ihren Kopf. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

Trotz ihrer Angst wagte Hermine ein Selbstexperiment: Sie hielt vollkommen bewusst die Luft an und zählte in Gedanken mit:

10 Sekunde, 20 Sekunden….. 40 Sekunden…….1 Minute…….. 1 ½ Minuten….

Hermine spürte wieder die Panik in sich hochwallen.

2 Minuten……………………4 Minuten…………….6 Minuten……

„Oh Gott, ich- ich brauch nicht atmen!" Sechs Minuten lang die Luft anhalten schaffte niemand, es war vollkommen unmöglich, außer… ja…. außer man war tot.

„Ich…"

Snape unterbrach sie ungewöhnlich sanft: „ Sie haben auch keinen Herzschlag und keine Körpertemperatur. Ihr ganzer Kreislauf ist vollkommen zum Erliegen gekommen. Hermine…Sie sind körperlich tot."

„Aber…wie…." Hermine spürte keine Traurigkeit, nur Verwirrung.

„Miss Granger…"

Hilfesuchend wandte Hermine den Kopf zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, innerlich betend, dass sie ihr jetzt erklären würde, dass Snape voreilig gewesen war und es sich um einen schrecklichen Irrtum handelte.

„Sie… wie soll ich sagen… Sie…" Die alte Magierin zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und Dumbledore sah sich genötigt einzugreifen.

„Sie wurde von einem Vampir gebissen… genau gesagt… sie wurden in einen Vampir verwandelt."

Dies war der Moment, in dem Hermine klar wurde, dass Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagte.

Es waren nicht seine Worte, die sie überzeugten, sondern ihre Reaktion darauf.

Früher hätte sie die Erkenntnis eine Untote zu sein mit Verzweiflung und Trauer erfüllt. Wahrscheinlich mit Panik und Unverständnis, doch jetzt fühlte sie nur Wut und, was ihr am unerklärlichsten vorkam, eine kalte Genugtuung.

Sie war wütend, wütend auf Steve, denn nun wusste sie, was er war, warum er ihr unauffällig folgen konnte und warum ihr seine Art so anziehend vorgekommen war.

Allerdings bezog sich ihre Wut nicht auf die Tatsache, dass er sie in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, sondern darauf, dass er sein Spiel mit ihr getrieben und sich über ihre Naivität amüsiert hatte.

Und was die Genugtuung betraf… sie fühlte sich gut an, aber erklären konnte Hermine sie sich nicht.

„Schön, und was jetzt?"

Die Lehrer sahen sie verwirrt an. „Äh… wie was jetzt?"

„Was hat das für Konsequenzen für mich?"

„Nun also…", erneut wirkte Minerva McGonagall etwas hilflos und Hermine fühlte, wie sie begann ihre Lehrerin für diese Schwäche zu verachten. Sie schämte sich nicht einmal.

„Sie werden Blut zu sich nehmen müssen, um zu überleben. Sie werden sich keinem einzigen Sonnenstrahl aussetzen dürfen. Jeglicher Kontakt zu anderen Schülern ist ihnen verboten. Sie werden tagsüber schlafen und nachts wach sein. Sie werden gegen den Drang ankämpfen Menschen zu töten… **falls** Sie überhaupt dagegen ankämpfen. Sie werden…"

„Ich denke das reicht fürs erste. Danke Severus." Dumbledore schien sich soweit gefasst zu haben, um Snape einen tadelnden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Was ist mit dem Unterricht?" Wissen war Macht! Hermine wollte im Moment auf keine ihr zugängliche Macht verzichten.

Bisher hatte sie das Erwerben von Wissen nie als Macht angesehen, immer nur als Privileg, doch auf diese frühere Einstellung blickte die junge Frau nun gleichgültig zurück.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden." McGonagall hatte mit viel Mühe ihre Sprache wieder gefunden, doch Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie ihr ausweichen. „Wir werden mit Potter und Weasley reden. Die beiden haben sie gefunden. Vielleicht dürfen Sie die beiden sehen, machen Sie sich aber keine zu großen Hoffnungen."

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben." Dumbledore zuckte bei ihrer trockenen Antwort unmerklich zusammen. Hermine war die einzige, die es registrierte, bevor sie von Snape abgelenkt wurde, der in seinem Umhang nach etwas zu suchen schien.

„Trinken Sie das. Ihr Körper ist noch geschwächt. Es wird ihnen helfen zu schlafen."

Mit skeptischem Blick nahm Hermine die klare Flüssigkeit entgegen und trank sie in kleinen Schlucken aus, da sie zu ihrer Überraschung erträglich schmeckte.

Kurze Zeit später fühlte sie die Müdigkeit in ihre Glieder zurückkehren und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Dumbledore Snape wütend anherrschte:

„Severus, wie konntest du ihr **das** geben?!"


	2. Alte Kräfte, neue Kräfte

**-2- Alte Kräfte, neue Kräfte**

Hermine wachte nicht langsam auf, sondern von eine Sekunde auf die andere.

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen wach und war von einer unangenehmen Unruhe ergriffen.

Schwungvoll stand sie auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie auf einem großen Bett gelegen hatte.

Kritisch sah sei auf die weiße Bettwäsche hinunter. Hell! Viel zu hell und viel zu freundlich. Das würde sie ändern müssen.

Der Rest des Raumes sah allerdings recht annehmbar aus.

An den grauen kalten Steinwänden erkannte sie sofort, dass sie sich in einem Kerkerraum befand.

Schwere blutrote Vorhänge hingen vor den Fenstern. Kein einziger Lichtstrahl würde je durch sie hindurch dringen.

Hermine schritt neugierig auf einen großen, altertümlich aussehenden Kleiderschrank zu und riss ihn mit einem Ruck auf. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass man ihre Kleider hierher gebracht hatte.

Nur… was für Kleider.

Angewidert hielt sie eine hellblaue Bluse hoch. Von der Form ja ganz nett, aber wie hatte sie so eine Farbe tragen können?!

Die Vampirin lächelte grimmig. Sie würde zu gegebener Zeit wohl ihre Garderobe erneuern müssen. Inklusive der Schuhe. Rote Strasssandalen waren nicht mehr so ganz ihr Stil.

Die junge Frau drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Außer dem Kamin befand sich sonst nichts mehr im Zimmer. Wunderbar, so könnte sie es nach ihrem Geschmack einrichten.

Als aller erstes musste diese schreckliche Bettwäsche weg! Baumwolle! Satin wäre doch nett und in irgendeiner schönen Farbe. Schwarz? Blurrot? Dunkelgrün?

Bestimmt hatte Snape so was in der Art. Irgendwie passte schwarzer Satin zu ihm.

Snape!

Was hatte er ihr da eingeflösst? Dumbledore hatte jedenfalls nicht sehr erfreut geklungen.

Ich werde ihn jetzt wohl fragen können

Vergnügt hatte Hermine festgestellt, dass sie die Schritte ihres Lehrers auf dem Gang vernehmen konnte. So ein Vampirgehör hatte schon was für sich.

Es fühlte sich generell gut an tot zu sein.

Die schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen von denen sie Tag für Tag gequält worden war, waren spurlos verschwunden und ihr Rücken tat vom schweren Taschentragen auch nicht mehr weh.

Sie sah vor allem besser. Wesentlich besser. Das gleich mit dem Riechen. Als Vampir nahm man die Welt mit ganz anderen Sinnen war.

„Kommen Sie rein!"

Ein wenig überrascht aussehender Tränkemeister stand im Zimmer. Ihm war voll bewusst gewesen, wie laut er für Miss Grangers neues Gehör gewesen war.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Bestens." Hermine lächelte falsch. „Und was haben Sie mir vorhin gegeben?"

Snape wusste, dass seine Schülerin sofort merken würde, wenn er lügen würde.

„Ein starkes Schlaf- und Beruhigungsmittel."

„Ach, und warum? Ich brauch kein Beruhigungsmittel!"

Snape sah ihr fest in die Augen, und zum ersten in seinem Leben viel es ihm schwer einem Blick standzuhalten.

„Weil, Miss Granger", er legte die gewohnte Schärfe in seine Stimme und hoffte, es würde sie noch immer beeindrucken, „Sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand schwer einzuschätzen sind."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich nicht zurechnungsfähig bin?" Ohne es zu merken trat Hermine einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Das wagen Sie nicht, oder?"

„Oh doch. Sie wurden in einen Vampir verwandelt. Ihr Charakter ist wankelmütig. Sie müssen Ihr neues Ich noch finden und bis dahin werde ich versuchen Sie so ruhig wie möglich zu halten… nur zu Ihrem Bestem."

„Das werden Sie nicht!" In Hermine wallte ein unbekannter Zorn hoch. Was nahm dieser Mensch sich heraus. Ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er ihr weiter irgendwelche Mittelchen einflößen würde!

Snape keucht überrascht, als er plötzlich hart gegen die kalte Steinwand gedrückt wurde, zierliche aber überraschend starke Hände an seinem Kragen spürend und direkt in zwei vor Wut funkelnde Augen sehend.

„Sehen Sie, Miss Granger", Triumph blitzte in seinen schwarzen Augen auf, „Sie sind doch unberechenbar."

Urplötzlich ließ Hermine ihn los und trat verwirrt ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein.

„Das wollte ich nicht."

„Eben."

Seine selbstzufriedene Stimme ließ sie wieder wütend werden, aber Hermine versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Sie durfte nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.

Ihre Kraft erschreckte sie. Wie leicht sie Snape hatte festnageln können. Und vor allem ihre unglaubliche Schnelligkeit.

Snape den Rücken zudrehend, lächelte sie zufrieden. Die Zeiten, wo sie Angst vor ihm haben musste, waren endgültig vorbei.

„Ich weiß, was Sie denken." Snape war hinter sie getreten und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger…", er machte eine Pause, damit die Wirkung, seiner kalten, dunklen Stimme sich entfalten konnte, „es wäre ein großer Fehler, mich zu unterschätzen. Sie verfügen doch über recht viel Verstand…benutzen Sie ihn dann auch."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte Recht. Auch wenn sie ein Vampir und ihm somit kräftemäßig überlegen war, Snape war ein ehemaligerTodesser, man sollte sich wirklich nicht mit ihm anlegen.

Jedenfalls nicht, bis man seine Schwächen kannte.

„Sie werden nun hier wohnen, Ihre Sachen haben die Hauselfen bereits gebracht." Snape hatte wieder den erklärenden Lehrerton angeschlagen und ließ nicht im leisesten ahnen, dass die Situation eben, irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst hätte.

„Der Unterricht?"

„Können Sie vergessen, jedenfalls die Fächer, in denen sie praktisch zaubern müssen."

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Warum?" Das war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl.

„Wir haben recherchiert." Snape wandte sich ihr zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Durch ihre Verwandlung haben Sie alle ihre Kräfte verloren. Allerdings die eines Vampirs dazugewonnen. Mit Magie, haben diese Kräfte jedoch nichts zu tun. Sie werden dem Unterricht natürlich theoretisch folgen.

Ihre Freunde werden Sie erst mal nicht sehen. Offiziell sind sie krank. Ich denke nicht, dass Ihnen das viel ausmacht, oder?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte gleichgültig.

„Sie werden ihre Räume nicht verlassen… erstmal jedenfalls nicht. Und was das Blut angeht…da haben wir noch keine Lösung gefunden. Sie werden wohl für eine Weile Hunger schieben müssen, aber keine Angst", ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Snapes Gesicht, „irgendwas werden wir schon aufreiben."

Die Art wie er „Irgendwas" betonte und sein Grinsen gefiel Hermine nicht, doch im Moment hatte sie den kürzern gezogen.

„Noch Fragen?"

Ja, eine hatte sie noch.

„Krieg ich neue Bettwäsche?"

Nun war ihr Lehrer wirklich überrascht und seine Augenbraue schob sich in die Höhe. „Bitte?"

Hermine deutete auf das Bett. „Weiß passt nicht mehr so ganz zu meinem Typ. Die blauen Blumen auf dem Kissen, allerdings noch weniger."

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." Snape nickte ihr noch einmal zu und ging dann schnell wie es seine Art war aus dem Zimmer.


	3. Der Duft der Angst

**-3- Der Duft der Angst**

Hermione war nun mal ein Kopfmensch und daran änderte auch ihr frühezeitiges und nicht ganz endgültiges Ableben nichts. Und so verbrachte sie die nächsten Stunden damit, sich ganz genau klar zu werden, was sie eigentlich fühlte und vor allem, wie ihre nächsten Schritte aussehen würden.

Chaos in ihrem Kopf konnte sie nicht leiden. Früher nicht, weil diese Verwirrung sie nervös gemacht hatte, und heute nicht, weil sie es für eine Schwäche hielt, nicht zu wissen, was man eigentlich will.

Und so arbeitete Hermione Punkt für Punkt in ihrem Kopf ab.

Hermione lächelte ehrlich erfreut, als ihr dieser Gedanke kam, dass das Thema Zeit für sie von nun an nicht mehr von Bedeutung sein würde. Und je mehr sie ihn ausführte und sich die Vorteile, die ewiges Leben und ewige Jugend mit sich bringen würden, ausmalte, desto zufriedener wurde sie. Nicht nur zufrieden. Eine fast schon kindliche Freude erfasste sie, als der Vampirin klar wurde, dass Alter und Zeit ihr nichts mehr anhaben konnten und sie alle die wichtigen Dinge, die in der Zukunft geschehen würden, all die neuen Erfindungen und Entdeckungen, würde miterleben können.

Zeit war wirklich ein wertvolles Geschenk und wem hatte sie es zu verdanken?

Steve.

Schlagartig verlosch ihr Lächeln. Oh ja, es stimmte. Steve hatte ihr das ewige Leben ermöglicht, aber für welchen Preis?

_Aug´ um Aug´. Er hat mir mein altes Leben genommen und mir dafür ein neues gegeben. Eigentlich ein fairer Tausch._

Aber nur eigentlich. Er hatte ihr nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch ihre Magie genommen. Und darüber war Hermione wirklich sauer.

_Er hätte mich ruhig mal fragen könne. _

Sie war mit der Gesamtsituation zwar sehr zufrieden, doch ihr „Erzeuger" würde dafür bezahlen müssen, dass er ihr die Zauberkraft geraubt hatte.

_Warte bist du mir in die Finger kommst, Stephan Christopher William Bennet, warte nur._

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Hermione aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Wütend auf sich selbst rappelte sie sich vom Bett hoch. Sie war unvorsichtig gewesen und mit ihren Überlegungen so weit abgedriftet, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihre Umgebung und die nahenden Schritte nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Lauschend stützte sie ihren Kopf auf die Handfläche und erprobte ihre Vampirsinne, indem sie zu erraten versuchte, wer hinter der Tür stand.

Sie hörte… nichts.

Oder doch, ein leises, ganz leises Atmen, aber ansonsten keinen Laut.

Wer auch immer vor Tür stand, musste dort in völliger Regungslosigkeit verharren.

„Kommen Sie rein, Professor Snape."

Sie lachte leise, als ihr Lehrer mit starrer Miene den Raum betrat, denn hinter seiner steinernen Fassade konnte sie einen Hauch von Überraschung spüren.

„Sie haben sich nicht bewegt", erklärte sie ihm, „kein Mensch den ich kenne, kann so lange regungslos sein, wie Sie. Daran habe ich Sie erkannt."

Snape warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu und registrierte nun wirklich überrascht, ein freudiges Funkeln in ihren Augen. So als ob es Hermione freuen würde, dass sie ihn so mühelos erkannt hatte.

„Mich interessiert nicht, wodurch Sie meine Anwesenheit erraten. Das Wissen, dass Sie dazu in der Lage sind, reicht mir vollkommen."

„Oh doch, Professor. Es interessierte Sie."

Snape wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Hermione hob schnell ihren Zeigefinger.

„Ah,ah, versuchen Sie gar nicht zu leugnen. Ich würde bestimmt merken, wenn Sie lügen."

„In der Tat, Miss Granger, das könnten Sie", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah das Mädchen vor ihm eindringlich an. „Sie könnten noch sehr viel mehr Dinge tun, doch im Moment wissen Sie noch gar nicht, wozu Sie fähig sind und deshalb brauchen Sie mich auch gar nicht fragen, ob Sie morgen Nacht das Schloss verlassen dürfen."

Nun war es an Hermione überrascht zu gucken. „Aber ich…"

„Versuchen Sie gar nicht zu leugnen", bekam sie von Snape die Worte an den Kopf geworfen, die sie eben noch gegen ihn gerichtet hatte, „ Sie mögen zwar auf die Seite der Untoten gewechselt sein, doch Sie sind immer noch Hermione Granger, eine Gryffindor, die sich nicht mit wichtigen Notwendigkeiten und einem gewissen Verlust an Freiheit abfinden kann."

Darauf wusste Hermione nichts zu erwidern.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich hier?" Fauchte sie ihren Lehrer stattdessen an.

„Mit Ihnen das Nahrungsproblem und Ihren zukünftigen Tagesablauf besprechen. Falls Ihnen meine Anwesenheit allerdings nicht passt, wäre es für mich ein Vergnügen zu gehen und meine Zeit mit sinnvolleren Angelegenheiten zu verbringen, als Ihnen eine Ihrer neuen Persönlichkeit gerechteren Bettwäsche zu organisieren."

Nach einem Wink seines Zauberstabes flogen mehrere blutrote Satinlaken in den Raum und landeten schließlich auf Hermiones Bett.

„Oh", etwas verlegen sah sie auf den Boden, „ähm… vielen Dank."

_Na toll, seit wann ist Snape den hilfsbereit? Er will mich bestimmt nur in Verlegenheit bringen. Hat ja auch super geklappt. Na warte!_

„Können wir dann jetzt übers Essen sprechen? So langsam bekomme ich wirklich Hunger." Zur Veranschaulichung ihrer Worte trat sie einen Schritt auf Snape zu, der die kleine Drohung durchaus verstanden hatte.

Zu ihrem eigenen Schrecken bemerkte Hermione allerdings, dass sie Recht hatte.

Sie hatte wirklich Hunger und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie deutlich sie Snapes Herzschlag eigentlich hören konnte.

Ein stetiges Pochen, stark und verführerisch auf seine eigene Weise.

Mit jedem Herzschlag wurde Blut durch die Adern gepumpt.

Rotes, warmes Blut.

Urplötzlich überkam Hermione das heftige Verlangen nach eben diesem Blut.

Sie wusste noch nicht, wie es genau schmecken würde, doch sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es wunderbar sein würde, wenn es ihre Kehle hinunter rinnen würde.

Unbewusst näherte sie sich Snape noch ein Stückchen mehr, ihren Blick auf seinen Hals gerichtet, wo sie die Hauptschlagader pochen hören konnte.

Tief in ihr freute sich etwas, als sie bemerkte, dass sein Herzschlag in den letzten Augenblicken deutlich schneller geworden war.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere konnte sie riechen, wie ein feiner Hauch von Angst in der Luft lag. Er war unaufdringlich und mehr eine Ahnung als ein wirklicher Geruch, aber unleugbar vorhanden.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Angst so gut riechen würde.

Die Vampirin lächelte versonnen und genoss diesen Augenblick.

Genoss die Angst von Severus Snape.


	4. Wissen oder Nichtwissen

**-4-Wissen oder Nichtwissen**

Snape war nicht dumm. Er wusste ganz genau, was vor sich ging und ärgerte sich über seine Angst. Noch mehr allerdings über das Gefühl von Mitleid, das er irgendwo tief in sich spürte.

Energisch hob er den Zauberstab. „Keinen Schritt weiter, Miss Granger, oder Sie werden es bereuen."

Erschocken zuckte Hermione zurück und starrte ihren Lehrer an, als wäre sie soeben aus einer Trance erwacht.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben darüber nachgedacht, mich auszusaugen."

„Oh." Mehr nicht. Nur dieser eine kleine Laut entkam Hermione, wobei sie ihre Hand erschocken vor den Mund schlug.

Angesichts dieser Gefühlschwankungen überlegte Snape, ob es ihm vielleicht doch lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich weiter wie ein hungriger Vampir und nicht wie ein hilfloses junges Mädchen benehmen würde. Mit ersterem könnte er zumindest besser umgehen.

„Sie sehen also, Miss Granger, dass es unbedingt notwendig ist, Ihre Ernährungsfrage zu klären. Glücklicherweise habe ich bereits eine Lösung gefunden."

„Ach, wirklich?" Hermione hatte sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass ihr vorheriges Überlegenheitsgefühl zurückkehrte. „Und welche?" Ein skeptischer Blick traf Snape.

„Vielsafttrank."

„Vielsafttrank?"

„Experimente haben ergeben, dass man einen Mensch durchaus auch in ein Tier verwandeln kann. In ein richtiges, nicht so etwas wie Ihr… Katzenunfall." Das spöttische lächeln erreichte sogar Snapes Augen und Hermione fragte sich, wie er damals wohl davon erfahren hatte… hatten Heilerinnen denn nicht auch eine Schweigepflicht?

Wie auch immer, Snape schien der Vorfall ehrlich amüsiert zu haben. „Wenn ein Mensch nun in ein Tier verwandelt wird, muss natürlich auch das Blut dementsprechend nachgestellt werden. Ich habe diesen Vorgang vereinfacht, in dem ich in den Vielsafttrank einfach nur einen Tropfen Blut gegeben habe. So muss nur das Blut und nicht das ganze Tier nachgebildet werden."

Hermione hatte schweigend zugehört, hob aber jetzt noch skeptischer eine Augenbraue.

„Moment, Sie meinen, ich werde Tierblut trinken müssen?"

„Natürlich."

„Warum natürlich? Irgendwer würde sich doch finden, der sich freiwillig in den Finger schneiden und ein paar Tropfen Blut opfern könnte."

„Miss Granger", nun war es Snape der gefährlich nahe an Hermione heran trat, „ ich habe Sie immer für recht intelligent gehalten, aber anscheinend lag ich da falsch. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir zulassen werden, dass Sie sich an menschliches Blut gewöhnen?"

Hermione verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum nicht? Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn sie jeden Tag etwas essen müssten, was Ihnen ganz und gar nicht schmeckt?"

„Für mich stellt die Nahrungsaufnahme eine Notwendigkeit und keinen Genuss dar."

„Ach, und jetzt muss ich unter Ihrer Einstellung leiden, oder wie?"

„Miss Granger…." Doch die Zeiten in denen sich Hermione von Snapes zischendem Tonfall einschüchtern ließ waren endgültig vorbei.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein Professor. Sie müssen Ihre Essgewohnheiten mir gegenüber nicht rechtfertigen. Schließlich sind Sie heute schon über Ihren Schatten gesprungen. Überlegen Sie doch mal, Sie haben in einem Satz zugeben, dass Sie mich für intelligent gehalten haben und dass auch Sie sich irren können. Hätte ich von Ihnen gar nicht erwartet."

Geschockt über so viel Dreistigkeit wusste Snape nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Nachdem einige Sekunden in vollkommener Stille verstrichen waren, fasste er sich etwas und gab in alter Lehrermanier zurück: „Ihre Bücher sowie Ihre heutige Mahlzeit wird Ihnen gleich ein Hauself bringen. Professor Dumbledore erachtet es als notwendig, dass sie die nächsten 4 Tage die Kerker nicht verlassen. Kein Kontakt zu anderen Schülern und Lehrern. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und ich werden Ihre Ansprechpartner sein."

Nach einem harten Blick auf Hermione, drehte Snape sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte aus dem Raum.

_Toll, jetzt spielt er wider den Beleidigten, nur weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe._

Seufzend ließ Hermione sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen.

Snape hatte in ihren Augen eindeutig verloren. Ihr wurde klar, dass sein Wissen, welches sie früher so an ihm bewundert hatte, bei weitem nicht so umfangreich war, wie es den Anschein erweckte. Was den Umgang mit Vampiren betraf, war sein Wissen anscheinend eher begrenzt; eine Tatsache derer Snape sich auch bewusst zu sein schien.

Er versuchte immer wieder die Schüler mit seinem Wissen zu beeindrucken –was ihm auch gelang- doch damit versuchte er nur zu überspielen, dass er noch sehr viel zu lernen hatte und es viele Dinge gab, von denen er nie auch nur eine Ahnung haben würde.

Die Vampirin lächelte.

Das einzige was Snape wusste war, dass er nichts wusste.

Und das missfiel ihm fast so sehr, wie ihn die Erkenntnis störte, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Sein ganzes, erbärmlich kurzes Leben würde nicht ausreichen, um auch nur einen Bruchteil von dem zu lernen, was die Welt ihm vermitteln konnte.

Lachend sprang Hermione auf und begann ihr Bett von Hand mit den neuen Satinlaken zu beziehen.

Es störte sie nicht, dass sie dafür keine Magie benutzen konnte. Wer brauchte schon Magie?

Menschen wie Severus Snape. Oh ja, die brauchten Magie, um damit einen Ausgleich für ihre Unwissenheit zu schaffen.

Aber sie würde von nun an keinen faulen Zauber mehr brauchen.

Sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Sie würde viel mehr Wissen erlangen können als all die ganzen Severus Snapes da draußen. Und mit mehr Wissen, würde sie mehr Macht haben.

Und wenn alle anderen längst in Unwissenheit gestorben waren, würde sie immer noch weiter lernen und den Geheimnissen der Welt auf den Grund gehen.

Denn das wichtigste Geheimnis, das hatte sie schon gelöst, das Geheimnis um das Erlangen der Unsterblichkeit.

Und zwar ohne ein plumpes Hilfsmittel wie den Stein der Weisen!

Dieser Moment der Erkenntnis, kam Hermione wie der glücklichste und sorgenfreiste Augenblick ihres bisherigen Lebens vor.

Woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass er für eine lange Zeit der letzte wirklich glückliche Augenblick sein würde, den sie erlebte?

Doch dafür kann man ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, dann Hermione hatte ja gerade erst mit lernen begonnen.

Noch war sie unwissend…unwissend über das Glück, unwissend über ihre immer noch vorhandene Sterblichkeit.


	5. Der Ruf der Nacht

**Hier ist jetzt eines der neugeschriebenen Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

**Vielen Dank an schnuftigirl, la dame, Gaara Drank my blood und einen anonymen Leser für die Reviews.**

**-6- Der Ruf der Nacht**

Die Sonne ging unter. Hermione spürte es. Die Minuten und Stunden krochen langsam dahin, doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr schwand der Druck, der auf Hermione lastete und den sie bisher nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte.

Währen sie nun aber auf ihrem Bett mit den neuen Laken lag, breitete sich mehr und mehr eine ungewohnte Leichtigkeit in ihr aus und trotz der Munterkeit, die sie erfasst hatte, schlossen sich ihre Lider.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge stellte sie sich vor, wie die Sonne langsam über dem See unterging, die Landschaft um Hogwarts in ein orangenes Zwielicht tauchte und ihre langen Strahlen noch einmal über das Schloss gleiten ließ.

Noch vor kurzem hatten diese Stahlen direkt auf ihr Fenster geschienen; Hermione hatte es trotz der schweren Vorhänge gefühlt und mit jedem Schritt den sie auf die großen Fenster zugegangen war, hatte sie die Hitze, die Bedrohung deutlicher gespürt.

Nun jedoch strichen die Strahlen nur noch über das Glas, zogen sich mehr und mehr zurück und nahmen den Druck in Hermiones Innern mit sich.

Sie blieb noch eine Weile liegen und genoss die Leichtigkeit, während sie darauf wartete, dass auch der letzte Sonnenstrahl hinter dem See verschwunden sein und sie auch ohne schützende Vorhänge sicher sein würde.

Hermiones schmalen, fein geschwungenen Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, als der letzte Rest des dumpfen Gefühls in ihr verschwunden war.

Schwungvoll stand sie vom Bett auf, lief die schmale Treppen, die zu den hochgelegenen Kerkerfenstern führte hinauf und zog mit einem energischen Ruck die Vorhänge zur Seite, um ihren Blick über die nun dunkle Landschaft schweifen zu lassen.

_Das ist wunderschön._

Sie konnte direkt auf den See blicken. Der helle Mond spiegelte sich in dem glänzenden, schwarzen Wasser und ließ die Blätter der Bäume silbern erscheinen.

Die junge Frau hatte die Landschaft bei Nacht noch niemals zuvor so bewusst wahrgenommen.

Wo vorher einst nur schwarze Schatten formlos ineinander geflossen waren, konnte sie nun klare Umrisse erkennen, Grenzen ausmachen und jedes Detail in seiner Einzelheit betrachten.

Hermione stand so nah am Fenster, dass sie durch das Glas hindurch die Kühle der Nacht spüren konnte. Sie fühlte sich leicht an und während sie nur sanft auf ihrer Haut zu liegen schien, mehr schwebend als sie wirklich berührend, presste die Hitze aus ihrem Zimmer hinter ihr sich unbarmherzig an sie, bedrängte sie, schien ihr die Luft zu nehmen und näher ans Fenster, näher an die Kühle heran zu drücken.

_Draußen wäre ich diese Hitze los…vielleicht weht sogar etwas Wind._

Unwillkürlich ließ sie ihren Blick hinüber zu den Bäumen schweifen und als sie sah, wie die Blätter sich leicht bewegten, überkam Hermione der unheimliche Drang, der bedrückenden Hitze zu entfliehen.

Sie wollte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Wollte ein Teil der Nacht werden, **musste** ein Teil der Nacht werden.

Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihr Snapes Anweisung in den Sinn. Sie durfte den Kerker nicht verlassen. Sie sollte die nächsten vier Tage, nein Nächte, in diesem heißen, drückenden Raum verbringen. Selbst der Gedanke daran kam ihr angesichts der verlockenden Dunkelheit unerträglich vor.

_Ich lasse mich nicht einfach einsperren! Keiner von denen weiß, wie ich mich fühle. Was ich will, was ich brauche! Sie brauchen es ja nicht wissen, und so dumm wie sie alle sind, werden sie es wahrscheinlich nicht mal bemerken._

Ohne noch länger zu zögern wandte Hermione sich um, ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog sich eine schwarze Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover an.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür fiel ihr Blick auf den großen Kelch, der auf dem Tisch stand und den ein verschreckter Hauself eine Stunde zuvor gebracht hatte.

Die Vampirin rümpfte nur die Nase als ihr der Geruch von kaltem Tierblut in die Nase stieg. Sie hätte es gleich trinken sollen, als es noch warm war, doch selbst da hatte sie der Geruch davon abgehalten und nun hinderten sie alle inneren Instinkte daran, die Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen.

_Ich werde es einfach später trinken. Noch ekliger kann es sowieso nicht werden und ich will mir nicht den Abend versauen._

Ohne den Kelch noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, verließ Hermione ihr Zimmer und trat hinaus auf die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blieb sie für einen kurzen Moment stehen und horchte aufmerksam.

Nichts… jedenfalls nicht in ihrer näheren Umgebung. Wenn sie genau hinhörte, konnte sie ein paar kleine Geräusche hören, Stimmen, oder eher eine Ahnung von Stimmen, so leise waren sie.

Hermione vermutete, dass es sich dabei um die Slytherins in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum handeln musste. Für einen kurzen Moment keimte die kindische Idee in ihr auf, Draco Malfoy einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten und ihn ein bisschen zu erschrecken. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sein ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht noch heller werden würde, musste sie unwillkürlich Grinsen, beschloss dann aber, die Idee fürs erste fallen zu lassen.

_Jetzt will ich erstmal hier raus. Obwohl, auf den Gedanken sollte ich vielleicht noch mal zurückkommen._

Immer noch grinsend schlich sie durch die Korridore und war von ihrer eigenen Fähigkeit, sich geräuschlos fortzubewegen, begeistert.

_Jetzt werde ich nie wieder auf Harrys Tarnumhang angewiesen sein. Das Ding war eh viel zu unsicher._

In ihrem Überschwang vergaß Hermione jedoch kurz, dass sie zwar nicht zu hören, aber immer noch zu sehen war und so wäre sie beinahe in den Blutigen Baron hinein gerannt.

Einen überraschten Aufschrei unterdrückend quetschte sie sich schnell in eine kleine Nische zwischen einer Statue und der Wand. Vollkommen regungslos beobachtete sie, wie der dunstige Geist langsam an ihr vorüber schwebte.

_Noch einmal Glück gehabt. Das nächste Mal muss ich besser aufpassen._

Nachdem er um eine Ecke verschwunden war, löste sie sich aus dem Schatten und lief schnell zur Treppe, die sie hinaus aus dem Kerker führen würde.

„**Ahaaaaa!" **Eine eiskalte Stimme hallte durch die Gänge und Hermione blieb wie festgefroren auf der obersten Treppe stehen.

Langsam wandte sie ihren Kopf und sah, wie der Blutige Baron mit triumphierender Miene aus einer Wand auf sie zugeschwebt kam.

„Hab ich es doch gewusst! Ein Schüler im Kerker, nachts. Und bestimmt kein Slytherin. Das riecht nach Strafe!"

Hermione sagte nichts, sondern blickte dem Geist nur schweigend entgegen. Er hatte sein dunstiges Schwert gezogen und schwang es nun über seinem Kopf, in der Absicht bedrohlich zu wirken.

Jeden anderen Schüler hätte diese kleine Vorführung wahrscheinlich vor Angst beben lassen, doch Hermione rührte sich immer noch nicht.

„Sag mir Übeltäter, möchtest du, dass ich dem Professor Bescheid gebe und dies deine letzte Nacht an der Schule war, oder hast du Mut genug, dich meiner Strafe zu unterwerfen?"

Das wabernde Schwert zeigt nun direkt auf Hermione und sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Wenn der Baron Snape Bescheid geben würde, wäre dies ihr letzter Ausflug gewesen. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er einen Zauber kennen würde, der selbst eine Vampirin in ihrem Zimmer festhalten könnte.

_Genau, ich bin ja ein Vampir! Da wird ich mich doch nicht von einem dummen Geist einschüchtern lassen._

Unnötigerweise atmete Hermione noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich zum Blutigen Baron vorbeugte.

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich mich von irgendwem bestrafen lassen? Vor allem von einem Geist?"

Als er das spöttische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der vorlauten Schülerin sah, wurde der Baron silbern vor Zorn.

Er schwebte noch ein Stück weiter auf Hermione zu, stoppte einen Meter vor ihr jedoch abrupt.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere veränderte sich seine gesamte Haltung. Die vorher noch vor Wut zusammen gekniffenen Augen wurden groß, das Schwert sackte zur Seite und die weißen Lippen bewegten sich unsicher.

Hermione war so überrascht von seiner Reaktion, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Der Baron hatte sich wieder etwas gefasst und fixierte Hermione erneut.

„Egal, wie sehr der alte Kauz sich auch bemüht, diese Schule wird nie frei von Teufeleien sein", stieß er schließlich rau hervor, bevor er sich abwandte und durch die nächste Wand verschwand.

Verdutzt sah Hermione ihm nach. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie solch eine Wirkung auf den Geist hatte, obwohl sie ja nicht einmal versucht hatte, ihn einzuschüchtern.

Doch jetzt wollte sie sich auch nicht damit befassen. Auf der Hut vor anderen Geistern und Lehrern schlich sie sich weiter durch das Schloss und erreichte schließlich ohne weitere Störungen einen kleinen Seitenausgang. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ließ sie die steinernen Gänge hinter sich und trat hinaus in die wartende Nacht.


	6. Das erste Mahl

**Frohes Neues Jahr, ihr Lieben. Jetzt geht es auch hier endlich weiter. Und weil es so lange gedauert hat, ist dieses Kapitel auch doppelt so lang, wie die anderen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

**-6- Das erste Ma(h)l**

Kaum spürte Hermione die stille Kühle der Nacht um sich herum und den leichten Wind auf ihrer Haut, durchströmte sie ein Gefühl der Freiheit.

Ohne lange nachzudenken, begann sie zu laufen.

Sie rannte über das feuchte Gras, das ihre ohnehin schon leisen Schritte schluckte, rannte vorbei an Bäumen, die bedrohlich ihre Äste dem Mond entgegenstreckten, rannte, ohne ihre Umgebung überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie brauchte ihre Umgebung nicht zu sehen, sie fühlte, wenn vor ihr ein Hindernis lag und auf wundersame Weise schienen die Bäume und Sträucher ihr auszuweichen.

Sie hörte nichts, sie sah nichts, sie fühlte nur ihre eigene Geschwindigkeit, die so hoch war, dass der Wind ihr ins Gesicht peitschte und an ihren Haaren zerrte, während die Dunkelheit nach ihr Griff und sie immer weiter in sich hineinzog.

Ein fernes Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr, doch es klang nicht bedrohlich, sondern ermutigend, regelrecht fröhlich.

_Das bin ja ich! Das ist mein Lachen._

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie während des Laufens angefangen hatte zu lachen und diese Erkenntnis ließ ihr Lachen noch lauter werden.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie so durch die Nacht rannte. Vielleicht Minuten, vielleicht aber auch Stunden. Sie scherte sich nicht um die Zeit, sie hatte im Überfluss davon, sondern genoss nur das Gefühl der Gelöstheit, das durch ihre Arme, ihre Beine, alle ihre Glieder und durch ihr Inneres zu strömen schien.

Irgendwann blieb sie stehen und horchte in die Dunkelheit hinein, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Der Wind ließ die Blätter rascheln und kurze Zeit später, strich er leicht über ihre Haut, wehte einzelne Haarsträhnen in ihr Gesicht, die kitzelten, von ihr aber nicht zur Seite geschoben wurden.

Auf dem Boden war hier und da ebenfalls ein leises Rascheln zu hören; Tiere, wahrscheinlich Mäuse. Und weit weg, irgendwo in der Ferne in einem der zahlreichen Wälder um Hogwarts, heulte ein Wolf.

Sie hatte das Gefühl der einzige Mensch auf der Welt zu sein, doch als Hermione schließlich die Augen öffnete, sah sie entfernte Lichter in der Dunkelheit schimmern.

Hogsmeade.

Hermione schätzte, dass das Dorf mehrere Kilometer von ihr entfernt war. Wenn sie sich beeilte, könnte sie in kürzester Zeit dort sein.

Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihr Snape in den Sinn. Er würde es bestimmt nicht gutheißen, wenn sie nicht nur einfach so aus dem Schloss verschwinden, sondern auch noch hinunter ins Dorf gehen würde. Aber was kümmerte sie an diesem Abend Snape?

So sehr Hermione die Ruhe, von der sie umgeben war auch schätzte, sie war dennoch neugierig, wie es sein würde, sich zwischen Menschen zu bewegen, so zu tun, als wäre sie eine von ihnen und zu beobachten, ob ein paar von ihnen vielleicht bemerken würden, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.

Hermione wusste, dass es ein Spiel mit dem Feuer sein würde. Nur ein misstrauischer Sterblicher würde reichen, um bei Dumbledore den Verdacht zu äußern, dass unten im Dorf etwas nicht stimmte. Und Dumbledore wäre schlau genug, sofort zu wissen, wer da sein Unwesen trieb. Und dann…

Die junge Frau lächelte. Was dann geschah, würde sie wissen, wenn es geschah, und dazu musste es erstmal geschehen.

Ohne noch länger zu zögern, begann sie wieder zu rennen. Dieses Mal jedoch mit einem Ziel vor Augen.

-

Hermione war unsichtbar, während sie durch das Dorf glitt.

Anfangs hatte sie sich vorsorglich nah an den Häusern gehalten und war vorsichtig von Schatten zu Schatten geglitten, die Menschen, die zur abendlichen Stunde durch die Gassen glitten, neugierig beobachtend.

Schließlich jedoch war es ihr langweilig geworden dem Treiben nur zuzusehen und so war sie schnell aus der Dunkelheit gehuscht und hatte sich unter die Hexen und Zauberer gemischt.

Nun ließ sie sich mit ihnen Treiben, war eine von ihnen, bewegte sich mit ihnen und wurde doch nicht bemerkt.

Ihren Blick hatte sie geradeaus gerichtet und ihr Schritt war energisch, doch nicht hektisch, so als wüsste sie genau, wo sie hin wollte, es aber nicht eilig hatte ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Hin und wieder streifte Hermiones Arm vorbeieilende Leute, doch sie alle waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie die Fremde in ihrer Mitte bemerkt hätten.

Im Moment war Hermione nicht mehr als eine junge Frau mit braunen, buschigen Haaren, die Nichts an sich hatte, was einen ersten und schon keinen zweiten Blick auf sich ziehen würde.

Sie war unscheinbar, unbemerkenswert, wie sie es all die Jahre als einfache Hogwarts Schülerin gewesen war.

Früher war ihr diese mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit nie aufgefallen. Es war normal gewesen, dass sie nicht beachtet wurde, wie ihre anderen Freunde. Nach Harry hatte sich sowieso jeder umgedreht, in den letzten Jahren hatten aber auch Mädchen wie Lavender oder Parvati hin und wieder die Blicke auf sich gezogen. Sie jedoch war mit ihrem Aussehen immer nur eine von vielen gewesen.

Hermione lächelte. Nun kam ihr ihre Unscheinbarkeit zu Gute. Und sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie, wenn sie es wollte, in nur einem Moment alle Blicke auf sich ziehen könnte und die Leute sich fragen würde, wie sie dieses schöne, geheimnisvolle Mädchen nur hatten ignorieren können. Hermione wusste nicht woher sie die Gewissheit hatte, ihre ganze Ausstrahlung willkürlich verändern zu können, doch sie besaß diese Fähigkeit. Sie spürte es. Und im Moment wollte sie so unscheinbar wir möglich sein, um sich ungestört zwischen den Menschen bewegen zu können.

Scheinbar unbeteiligt ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menschen schweifen, als plötzlich eine Bewegung nahe einer kleinen Seitengasse ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Blitzschnell folgten Hermiones Augen der Bewegung.

Eine junge Frau, sie war vielleicht neunzehn oder zwanzig, hatte eine von Hogsmeades teureren Gaststätten verlassen und lief nun schnellen Schrittes besagte Seitengasse entlang.

Ihre Bewegungen wirkten eher ruckartig als anmutig, wie man es bei einer Frau diesen Alters vielleicht erwarten könnte, und hin und wieder fuhr sie mit ihren Händen hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht oder strich sich durch die Haare.

Man musste kein Vampir zu sein, um zu erkennen, dass die junge Hexe aufgebracht war. Nur all zu gut konnte Hermione sich vorstellen, wie ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, Make-up verwischten und feuchte Spuren auf vor Trauer oder Wut geröteten Wangen hinterlassen würden.

Mit schnellen, fließenden Bewegungen folgte Hermione der Frau in Gasse, sich ihr immer mehr nähernd.

Nun konnte sie auch den schnellen, unregelmäßigen Atem der jungen Hexe hören, durchbrochen von ein paar Schluchzern und Flüchen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie verfolgt wurde.

Näher und näher kam Hermione ihr, bis sie nur noch eine Armlänge von der Hexe entfernt war. Das Atmen der Hexe mischte sich in Hermiones Ohren mit etwas anderem, neuem – etwas wundervollem: dem Rauschen ihres Blutes.

Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben tat Hermione etwas aus purem Instinkt, ohne groß über ihre Handlung nachzudenken.

Ihre Hand schnellte hervor, packte die Hexe grob an der Schulter und presste sie mit dem Rücken gegen die harte Steinwand der Gasse. Der überraschte Aufschrei der Hexe blieb ihr beim harten Aufprall im Hals stecken.

„Was zum…."

Doch Hermione war schneller. Sie presste der Hexe die Hand auf den Mund, bevor diese noch einen Laut von sich geben konnte. Die Vampirin wollte nichts hören. Nur das Rauschen des Blutes und das Pochen ihres Herzens. Alles war mit einem mal auf sie eingeströmt. Ihr Hunger, die Erinnerung an den Kelch mit dem widerwärtigen Tierblut in ihrem Kerker, die Erinnerung an den Geruch von Snapes Angst, die Vorstellung, wie das Blut durch die Adern dieser jungen Hexe floss, und wieder ihr Hunger.

_Tu es, Hermione! Tu es einfach. Riechst du nicht ihre Angst, riechst du nicht ihr Blut. Oh, es wird wunderbar warm sein. Tu es!_

Ohne, dass es ihr bewusst gewesen wäre, hatte sich Hermiones Mund dem Hals ihres Opfers genährt. Alles in ihr drängte danach, ihre Zähne in die weiche Haut zu schlagen, zu trinken und endlich ihren Hunger zu stillen.

Doch Hermione war zwar ein Vampir, doch immer noch Hermione und so nahm sie all ihre Willenskraft zusammen und zog ihren Kopf Millimeter um Millimeter von dem verführerischen Duft des Halses, bis sie ihrem Opfer schließlich ins Gesicht sah.

Das alles hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden abgespielt und die Hexe hatte keine Chance gehabt, auf den Angriff zu reagieren. Nun sah sie Hermione aus angstgeweiteten, tiefbraunen Augen an.

Nun war es Hermione, die nicht reagieren konnte.

_Sie ist schön. _

Denn als etwas anderes konnte sie ihr Opfer beim besten Willen nicht bezeichnen. Die junge Hexe war relativ klein, gerade einmal so groß wie Hermione und ihre Figur wurde von einem weiten Umhang verhüllt, doch ihr Gesicht….

Es waren nicht nur die Augen, es war alles.

Die helle Haut, die im Kontrast zu dem weichen, tiefschwarzen Haar stand, das die feinen Gesichtszüge, die von den hohen Wangenknochen perfekt definiert wurden, umrahmte, die feingeschwungenen Lippen, die nicht zu schmal aber auch nicht zu voll waren…

Es stimmte, feine Tränenspuren zogen sich über ihr Gesicht, doch keine Spur von verwischtem Makeup- wie auch, diese Hexe brauchte überhaupt keines.

Doch all diese äußerliche Schönheit wäre nichts gewesen, ohne die Ausstrahlung, die die Hexe zu besitzen schien. Hermione konnte es nicht genau benennen, doch ihr Opfer besaß etwas, was die Vampirin in ihren Bann zog.

„Wer bist du", flüsterte Hermione schließlich. Ein sehr menschliches Gefühl hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet, eines, das sie in den letzten Monaten oft verspürt hatte, wenn ihr Lavender begegnet war. Neid. Neid und Sehnsucht auf und nach solch einem Äußeren. Doch mit dem Neid vermischte sich eine andere Empfindung, die am ehesten mit Faszination zu beschreiben war.

„Morgane, Morgane McDevan." Ihre Lippen bewegten sich kaum, zitterten nur leicht, doch Hermione konnte sie natürlich verstehen. „Und was bist du?"

Was. Nicht wer.

Für einen kurzen Moment verzogen sich Hermiones Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Nicht nur schön, sondern auch intelligent. Sie sollte diese Hexe wirklich umbringen. Tausend Frauen würden es ihr danken.

„Was glaubst du?" Flüsterte sie genauso leise zurück.

„Vampir", lautete die unverzügliche Antwort.

„Woher weißt du das?" Unsicherheit flackerte in Hermione auf. War sie doch leichter zu erkennen als gedacht?

„Ist das wichtig?"

Stille. Morganes Atem hatte sich beruhigt und auch ihr Herzschlag ging wieder normal. Von ihrer panischen Angst war nichts mehr zu bemerken. Hermion schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war neugierig geworden.

„Wirst du mich töten?"

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln.

Morgane lächelte kurz und unsicher, doch es war ein ehrliches Lächeln. Hermione löst den griff, mit dem sie die andere Hexe bis jetzt an die Wand gepresst hatte.

„Ich bin Hermione Granger." Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das gesagt hatte. Es war unwichtig und eigentlich war sie es ja doch nicht mehr, aber sie wusste aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Alles kam ihr unwirklich vor. Die Situation, sie selbst, Morgane…

Ihr war, als würden sie sich in einer Seifeblase befinden, die sie vom Rest der Welt abschottete. Nur, was innerhalb dieser Seifenblase geschah, war von Bedeutung.

Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen, hatte die Hülle der Seifenblase durchbrochen und spielte nun mit Morganes langem Haar. Es ging mit dem Wind, bewegte sich anmutig in dem Luftzug. Hermione jedoch strich sich mal wieder ihre wilden Locken aus dem Gesicht.

So standen die beiden Frauen sich eine Weile gegenüber. Still, leise, die jeweils andere unsicher und doch neugierig beobachtend, unwissend, wie diese Begegnung enden würde.

„Warum hast du geweint?"

Morganes braune Augen huschten zur Seite, um Hermiones Blick auszuweichen. „Wegen nichts- nichts Wichtigem. Nur wegen eines Mannes", sie machte eine kleine Geste mit der Hand, die wohl abfällig sein sollte, jedoch schwach und verloren wirkte „, du kennst das ja."

Hermione kannte es nicht. Sie wollte es kennen, doch es hatte sich keine Gelegenheit ergeben. Viktor, ja Viktor, aber er war nichts Bedeutsames. Nur etwas, das passierte ohne groß etwas zu ändern. Nichts, was Tränen wert gewesen wäre.

„Soll ich ihn töten. Ich habe so Hunger… aber ich möchte dich nicht töten." Hermione meinte ihr Angebot ernst, und doch hörte sie sich in ihren Ohren kindisch an.

Morgane lachte. Nur kurz, aber sie lachte.

_Sie muss sich in einen dummen Mann verliebt haben. Ein kluger, würde sie nicht zum weinen bringen, denn wenn sie lacht, sieht sie noch schöner aus._

„Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert, weil… Ich möchte es einfach nicht. Aber wenn du Hunger hast… musst du jemanden töten, um von ihm zu trinken?"

„Ich- ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Hermione ehrlich, doch etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass das nicht der Fall war. „Aber ich glaube nicht."

Morgane hob eine zierliche Hand und entblößte ihren Hals, in dem sie ihr schwarzes Haar zur Seite strich. Auffordernd sah sie Hermione an und die Vampirin verstand. Verstand das Angebot, aber nicht, warum es ihr gemacht wurde.

„Warum?"

„Ist das wichtig?" Fragte Morgane zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht und wieder schüttelte Hermione den Kopf.

Dann, ohne noch weiter nachzudenken, brachte sie ihrem Mund dahin zurück, wo er am Anfang dieser Begegnung gewesen war, zurück an Morganes Hals.

Vorsichtig strich sie mit den Lippen über die weiche Haut. Sie hörte Morganes Blut rauschen, konnte es durch die Haut hindurch riechen, doch dieses Mal war es frei von Angst.

Hermione schloss die Augen und Morgane neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Erneut wanderten Hermiones Lippen über ihren Hals, suchten die pulsierende Stelle, fanden sie und teilten sich leicht, so dass sie mit ihrer Zunge kurz über die feine Haut streichen konnte.

Mit dem Hunger kam der Drang zuzubeißen zurück, doch dieses Mal würde Hermione ihm nicht widerstehen. Wo vorher noch ihre Zunge war, drückte sie nun ihre spitzen Zähne gegen die Haut; zögernd, unsicher. Doch das Verlangen war so stark.

Etwas anderes vermischte sich mit dem Geruch des Blutes. Keine Angst, doch Hermione wusste nicht, was es sonst war. Dieser Geruch war ihr unbekannt, doch er gefiel ihr und sie zögerte nicht länger.

So vorsichtig wie möglich, ließ sie ihre Fänge in das weiche Fleisch gleiten. Morgane keuchte kurz auf und krallte ihre Nägel in Hermiones Arme, doch davon bekam die Vampirin kaum etwas mit, denn Morganes warmes Blut hatte begonnen in ihren Mund zu strömen.

_So heiß. So gut. So süß. Beim Merlin!_

Instinktiv begann Hermione an der Wunde zu saugen und mehr Blut füllte ihren Mund, rann ihre Kehle hinunter, stillte ihren Hunger, füllte sie aus, gab ihr Kraft.

Es schmeckte besser, als alles, was sie bisher in ihrem Leben gekostet hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie trank, doch in der Zwischenzeit hatte Morgane sich wieder entspannt. Es tat wohl nur der Biss an sich weh.

Hermione hätte ewig trinken können und etwa in ihr drängte sie dazu, genau dies zu tun, flüsterte ihr ein, einfach weiter zu machen und es zu Ende zu bringen.

Vielleicht hätte sie es auch getan, wenn nicht Morganes Stimme sie aus diesem wunderbaren Rausch gerissen hätte.

„Hermione!" Es klang warnend und ein wenig ängstlich, und Hermione wusste, dass sie nun aufhören musste.

Es fiel ihr schwer, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr, dem Drang in ihrem Inneren nicht nachzugeben und die Stimme zu ignorieren.

Keuchend löste sie ihren Mund von Morganes Hals und starrte lange in das Gesicht der Hexe.

Sie war blass und sah erschöpft aus, aber sie blickte die Vampirin freundlich und ein wenig nachdenklich an.

„Danke", brachte Hermione schließlich leise hervor.

Morgane nickte nur und die beiden Frauen lösten sich voneinander. Morgane ließ die Hände sinken, die bis eben noch auf Hermiones Oberarmen gelegen hatten und Hermione nahm die ihren aus Morganes Haaren und von ihrem Nacken.

Dann, nachdem sie noch einen Blick gewechselt hatten, drehten beide sich um und verließen die Gasse. Morgane in die Richtung, in die sie vor dem unbekannten Mann geflüchtet war und Hermione in die, aus der sie gekommen war.

Ungefähr gleichzeitig verließen beide die kleine Seitenstraße, den Ort, an dem diese unwirkliche Begegnung stattgefunden hatte, und tauchten wieder ein ins nächtliche Leben von Hogsmeade.


End file.
